The present invention relates generally to a wall system, and more particularly, to a system for easily mounting wall panels over an existing wall structure.
In order to enhance the look of a wall structure, it is known to secure decorative wall panels to the wall structure. However, the securement of wall panels to the wall structure is generally a long and tedious job since it entails using fastening devices such as nails and/or screws to secure the walls panels directly to the wall structure. In addition, the fastening devices are exposed, which can provide an unsightly appearance.
A system that overcomes some of these problems is sold by Bamco Inc. of 30 Baekeland Ave., Middlesex, N.J. 08846 under the designation “G500 WALL SYSTEM.” With this system, the wall panels are provided with right angle or bends at their edges. Each planar panel and the right angle bend together form an L-shape. Each bend is secured by screws to a fastening extrusion having the same linear dimension as the wall panel, and the fastening extrusion has a generally rectangular cross-sectional configuration. At each joint area where two panels meet, there are two such fastening extrusions connected together, each secured to a respective wall panel, with an elongated hard silicone gasket between the fastening extrusions. The fastening extrusions are arranged one above the other at each joint area. Thus, the screws are not visible, thereby eliminating the unsightly appearance of previous system.
However, because of the L-shape at the bends at the edges of the wall panels, it is necessary to separately secure each bend to a fastening extrusion by screws, in addition to securing the fastening extrusions to the wall structure by screws, further increasing the work required to assemble the wall panels. Also, because the bends in the wall panels extend only in a direction perpendicular to the wall panels, the only structural support is provided by the screws which secure each bend to a fastening extrusion. As a result, it is possible to loosen and/or pull out the wall panels.
In addition, in order to secure the fastening extrusions to existing wall structures, one of the connected pair of fastening extrusions is provided with an extension which is separately secured to the existing wall structure. This means that the main bodies of the fastening extrusions are spaced away from the existing wall structure, thereby providing a further weak link in the structure, besides making it more difficult to assemble.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,472,521 and 7,621,084, by the same inventor herein disclose systems for mounting wall panels to an existing wall structure, which includes a plurality of wall panels. There are also a plurality of fastening extrusions. Each fastening extrusion includes a securing section for securing the fastening extrusion to the existing wall structure, and a retaining wall structure at one end of the securing section, the retaining wall structure including a recess which receives one hook wall of the wall panel.
The main panel section has a rectangular configuration with four hook walls, and there are four fastening extrusions, with the recess of the retaining wall of each fastening extrusion receiving one hook wall of the wall panel. Each U-shaped cross-sectional profile defines a recess therein, and each fastening extrusion includes at least one stabilizing wall extending from a free end of a respective retaining wall, with the stabilizing wall being received in one recess of a respective U-shaped cross-sectional profile. Each stabilizing wall has an L-shaped cross-sectional profile. Also, the securing section and the retaining wall structure together define a U-shaped cross-sectional profile.
A first one of the fastening extrusions includes a tongue and a second one of the fastening extrusions includes a groove for receiving the tongue to connect together the first and second fastening extrusions when the first fastening extrusion is assembled with a first wall panel and the second fastening extrusion is assembled with a second wall panel. In a later embodiment, there is only a single fastening extrusion.
There is also at least one channel secured to the securing sections of adjacent fastening extrusions and positioned between adjacent wall panels corresponding thereto. An elongated plug is inserted into each channel for closing off the gap between adjacent wall panels.
This arrangement, however, requires the insertion of screws into the fastening extrusions and the channel while supporting the wall panels, which can be burdensome. It also requires the separate channels and plugs in order to close off the gap between adjacent wall panels to provide an aesthetic appearance between the wall panels. If the gap between adjacent panels is varied, this would also require a plurality of different size plugs, which can further add to the cost of the structure.
A further system has been sold for more than one year by Creative Metal Contractors Inc. of Toms River, N.J., which uses a single fastening extrusion having tongues extending from opposite sides thereof. The single fastening extrusion is secured to the existing wall by screws at a central portion thereof between the tongues. Each wall panel has a main panel section and hook walls at edges of the main panel section, with the main panel section and each hook wall having a U-shaped cross-sectional profile. Fasteners or frame extrusions are secured to the hook walls, with each fastener including walls defining a recess which receives a corresponding tongue of the single fastening extrusion, such that the tongues are spaced away from the hook walls. A compressed joint plug is positioned in overlying relation to the screws and between adjacent hook walls to provide an aesthetic appearance.
However, with this latter arrangement, plugs are also required, with the same consequent disadvantages. It may also be difficult to align the recesses over the tongues of the single fastening extrusion. In addition, the single fastening extrusions are secured to the existing wall by screws only through the center of the fastening extrusions, which can result in failure of such securement. Still further, if the gap between adjacent panels is varied, this would also require a plurality of different size plugs, which can further add to the cost of the structure.
In addition, in the latter arrangement, the gap between adjacent wall panels is sealed with a silicone sealant and a compressed joint plug. As a result, the air pressure behind the wall panels varies relative to the ambient air pressure in front of the panels. However, architectural requirements require the air pressures to be the same or equalized so as not to reduce the longevity of the wall structure of the building.
The invention of U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,507 to the same inventor herein also requires the insertion of screws into the fastening extrusions and the channel while supporting the wall panels, which can be burdensome. It also requires the separate decorated panels in order to close off the gap between adjacent wall panels to provide an aesthetic appearance between the wall panels.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/652,879, to the same inventor herein, attempts to cure the aforementioned problems, by providing a wall system which does not require the use of screws to secure the wall panels to the fastening extrusions. Rather, the wall panels have recesses into which the frame extrusions fit, and which also eliminates the use of plugs to cover the gap between adjacent wall panels. This permits easy hanging of the wall panels by providing a male connecting frame extrusion that merely fits within a female connecting wall panel.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,267 to Sukolics, U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,740 to Hutchison and U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,729 to Mitchell, to provide a wall system with L-shaped ends of the panels that include recesses in the bent ends that engage with projections of the extrusions secured by screws to the walls. However, with these patents, there is still a large gap between adjacent bent ends, which is necessary for securing the panels to the extrusions, and which also thereby requires a plug to close this gap.